


(Podfic of) (Don't) Follow Me Down by Eleventy7

by bulletproofteacup, The JD Tea Hour (RideBoldlyRide)



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, gift for eleventy7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofteacup/pseuds/bulletproofteacup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/The%20JD%20Tea%20Hour
Summary: The original summary below:Katara is the dread queen of the underworld, ruler of the dead, destined to reign her cold kingdom alone. Until a sun god catches her eye.---A podfic gift to Eleventy7 by the Jasmine Dragon Tea Hour.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(Podfic of) (Don't) Follow Me Down by Eleventy7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Don’t) Follow Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228647) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> This particular podfic is read by RideBoldlyRide. A great story is easily read. Please enjoy!

(Don't) Follow Me Down by eleventy7:

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to be the most up to date with any upcoming podfics (and there are more), follow us on Anchor.fm, Apple Podcasts, and Spotify. For the latest news and information, follow JD Tea Hour on Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram.


End file.
